Core Narrative 2
TITLE: Meet The Dirty Dozen CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Enter Bizarro World ' 10 years after the implementation of the God Particle the population keeps growing and growing. Starting civil unrest in communities and the wealth gap suddenly increasing. The rich stay rich and the poor not only stay poor but get even poorer because of the rise of people is ever growing. A criminal group forms in Southern California determined to get back at all the rich people in the state and slowly starts to commit robberies to give back to the people that are suffering daily. Soon the Government hears about this group and their Robin Hood like exploits of taking from the rich and giving to the poor. They dub the 12 members “The Dirty Dozen” and soon declare them enemies of the state. The Government then uses them as an example to pass new legislation to combat the constant growing population and to assert their power across the country. The law states that crimes such as robbery, and simply receiving aid from any one of the Dirty Dozen is punishable with automatic death. A trial can be requested but not one trial has resulted in the innocence of the defendant. One by one the Government finds each one and murders them on live television to show the American people what can happen when you defy the new authoritarian regime. The final members plan their biggest heist yet to hack into Wall Street computers and hit as many wealthy people they can and somehow divert those funds around the community. They are eventually caught before they can make an impact and are murdered on the steps of the Abraham Lincoln Monument where Martin Luther King gave his revered I Have A Dream speech showing just how lost America has become. '''GENRE: ' Drama Series 'PROTAGONIST: ' Dirty Dozen 'ANTAGONIST: ' Randal Vector, APC (Agents of Population Control) 'MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: ' '''Christopher Rice (Drax): Member of dirty dozen. Lost everything in a house fire. Since the God Particle fire insurance was soon nullified because insurance companies couldn’t cover all the current chaos in the country. Soon he became homeless until he found his home with the Dirty Dozen Justin Carrington (Carrie): '''Member of Dirty Dozen. Was a decorated military officer until the start of the Trump Regime where he requested to leave his post and was charged with a dishonorable discharge after previously winning the Purple Heart for courage in fighting enemies of the state. Demolition Expert. '''Richard Dawson (Ricky D): '''Founder of the Dirty Dozen. A family man who was murdered by the government in order to prove a point to its citizens. He only fought and committed those crimes so his family can live a better life and can have enough money to maybe get way from the chaos. Dedicated to his family he sent them to a secret location before he was murdered to protect them from a vengeful Government looking for all enemies of the state including family members. '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS):' ' HQ – An old abandoned office building in the desert of California transformed into a secret Headquarters of the Dirty Dozen where planning and meetings happen in order to come up with a strategy in committing the Robin Hood Like robberies. A secluded, remote location where the members met and sometimes slept in order to meticulously plan their attacks down to the second. Abraham Lincoln Memorial – Monument dedicated to Abraham Lincoln located in Washington D.C. on the National Mall. The site where multiple group members were slain and broadcasted to millions across live television. Big white pillars on the sides with a massive statue of Abraham Lincoln is erected inside a Greek – Like Pantheon of him sitting in a chair. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' This is where we learn about the Dirty Dozen and the initial reasoning for the Government to implement these laws trying to limit the population but disguising it as a punishment for criminals. Also it is revealed the main characters backstory and why she has the passion that she does to give back to people who don’t have anything. '''MEDIUM: ' Limited Series '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This story has to be told in a visual medium in order to feel the impact of someone being murdered by the Government on the steps of the memorial that launched American democracy in the right direction. That irony alone needs to be broadcasted for everyone to see and digest in a visual setting. A limited series is good because the narrative can be condensed into 10 episodes and the impact of the characters can be felt throughout the telling of this story. PLATFORM: ''' '''Netflix or other Streaming Platforms WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM:' ' This limited series will be meant to be binge-watched and our target market will take to streaming really well. Being able to be streamed will help reach as many people as possible in order to inform them about what is going on in this hellish dystopic storyworld.